The Green Bench
by SkylerOcon
Summary: Y.Link sees Nana sitting all alone. So he tries to say hi. Note 'tries'. And I promise, nobody dies this time. rated T for safety.


**Well, here's another drama fic for everybody. And guess what? Nobody dies! What a surprise coming from me! This is also really long compared to my other stuff. Oh yeah, Paraca's POV blah blah blah…**

I saw the two of them standing there, looking so happy while they were holding each other. One of the pair was wearing his trademark helmet, and the other had taken hers off and had her long blonde hair flowing down from the top of her head. They looked happy, as I previously stated, and they were.

But then I happened to glance over my shoulder. I saw one of the female members of the smashers sitting all alone. She was about my age, and the most commonly ignored. Her brother, Popo was a jerk, and ignored her and insulted her. What was her name again? Oh yeah! It's Nunu! Wait! That's still not right! It's Nana!

But why is Nana alone? Her expression it's completely emotionless… she looks so lonely… so sad. It's like nobody has ever paid attention to her. She wasn't like this the last time I talked to her. Then again… I've never hung out with her, nobody has. Maybe I should go talk to her.

I walked up to Nana slowly and I casually said, "Hi."

Her voice was unsure and shaky as she replied, "Umm… hello…"

This was going to be harder than I thought! Since nobody ever really paid attention to her, it's like she doesn't even no how to talk! "So, umm… Nana, what's up?"

Her eyes sort of shifted downwards, as she said, "Why do you care?"

Why do I care? I don't know! Maybe I should just tell her that, "I dunno."

Her eyes seemed to lighten up at that, they looked as if they were saying, finally! Somebody's paying attention! "Oh… I'm sorry, but I'm not really sure of what your name is…"

What? Wow! I guess when everybody wasn't paying attention to her, she wasn't paying attention to them either, "Ok… it's Paraca…"

My named seemed to trigger something in her mind. Her eyes suddenly changed from that uplift from somebody talking to her, to a fierce anger. "Leave me ALONE you pervert!"

What the hell? What'd I do? I've never actually talked to her except for that thirty seconds. How could she even have something against me when we didn't even know each other?

"Paraca? What was that about?" I heard Falcon's voice from behind me.

"I'm not sure… I just went over to talk to her and as soon as I told her my name, she got up and called me a pervert!" I informed.

"And why should she be calling you a pervert?" This time I heard Falcon's girlfriend, Samus.

"She shouldn't!" I exclaimed, "I don't even know her!"

"Well then why did she call you that?" Samus' voice returned.

"I don't know…" I said disappointedly.

"Well then, that's her problem," this time it was Falcon's voice, "I mean whatever she thinks about you she can think. It's her idea about you, just ignore her, and let her be like that."

"Yeah I know…" I just felt horrible. Why did I let that get to me? Well, I'm not sure why, but it did. So, I just walked out the door into the snow (while I'm writing this, it's winter) and just looked around the gates of Smash Mansion and found a place to sit on. It was one of those benches that swing back and forth, and the cushion was just a solid green color. Like my tunic and hat.

I sat down gloomily and just thought, about why Nana called me that! And for no reason! I mean, I guess I really shouldn't feel the way I do about this. Why am I even so upset over somebody who I've never talked to before? I've never even spoken to her, and out of the blue she calls me a pervert! And I could go on and on if I wasn't so busy trying to figure out how she got the whole pervert thing started!

So I guess all I can say is that, whoever told Nana that I was a pervert or whatever, WILL be set straight. Though I'm not exactly sure how… Luigi always tells us not to fight outside of the arenas. And well, Luigi does own the mansion (think the game Luigi's Mansion) so I should listen to him. Though I would like to knock whoever told Nana that senseless. But oh well, no time to waste fantasizing about beating somebody up…

Inside the mansion, Nana was having a discussion of her own with her older brother.

"The guy named Paraca that you warned me about tried to talk to me today," Nana said to Popo.

"And what did you do?" Popo asked suspiciously.

"I told him to get out of my face," Nana said, but her voice seemed upset as she plopped down onto her bunk bed that she shared with Popo. The bottom half, Nana's half, was pink, and the top half, Popo's half, was blue.

"If you told him that," Popo started with an untrusting look, "Then how come you seem upset?"

"Uh… No I don't!" Nana returned sharply.

"Don't get so cross," Popo said with disgust, "If you want to spend your time 'playing' with perverts, you can go right ahead!"

"And you call him a pervert?" Nana cried as tears formed in her eyes. She had always trusted her brother. _"He always says he's helping me, why is he never helping me? It seems that whenever somebody actually takes the time to come up and talk to me, either he says something bad about them, or he already said something bad about them! And the worst part is, I believe him. God, I'm such an idiot! I just wish that he would get out of my face!"_

Nana was storming through the winding hallways of Smash Mansion, trying to find me. She was literally shouting through the hallways for me. I wouldn't have noticed this if I hadn't have heard her screaming like a mad-woman! So I ran up, trying to find her, but before I could reach her, a hand shot out in front of me. And, being the idiot I am, ran straight into it, and knocked myself to the ground.

"Stay away from my sister," demanded Popo's voice.

"Why? As far as I'm concerned, all you've ever done for her is told her that I was a pervert! And then she gets all mad! Who gets mad over somebody being a pervert! I mean, I'm not a pervert, but-" My voice cut off by a cold voice and stare from Popo.

"I couldn't care less what you are, stay away from her."

"What's your problem?" I shot back.

"Who could care? Nobody's ever paid attention to the two of us, why do you care all of a sudden?" Pop said, but something changed, it was like a struggle for him to speak anymore.

"Maybe because I saw your sister all alone in a corner! And you, alone? Every time you walk out in the streets, every girl in sight swoons as soon as you so much as breathe? And then everybody else will talk to you!" I screamed, getting angrier at him by the second.

"You call having people like you because of the fact your popular, attention? No, I call that a desperate plea for me to 'befriend' them so that they'll become popular too? That isn't attention, that's being noticed. There's a difference!" Popo returned, but he was beginning to struggle to speak even more.

"Be like that! Ok! Just be like that! If you want to exclude your sister from the world for the rest of your life, tough luck! I'll get past you even if it means slamming you through a wall!"

By now, all of the kid smashers, except for Nana whose voice could still be heard calling my name, had circled the arguing pair and had started to shout 'fight!' I apologize for the cliché, I hate cliché's also. But I couldn't help it! But something had changed with Popo. In a matter of sentences, his cold and rough voice was reduced to a weak and nervous voice. Almost as if he was remembering something. Something that he never wanted to remember for the life of him. Popo blasted himself through the small crowd of about five people, knocking over Pichu and Ness.

I wasn't sure what to do, I just walked up to Pichu and Ness to help them up. I was still deciding whether or not to follow Popo and find out what was up, or just go sit outside on the green bench again. I was torn between two possibilities. Number one being to go try and figure out what was wrong with Popo, and two, go sit on the green bench and think about stuff again. But in the end, I didn't want to find out what was wrong with Popo, he was a jerk and he could just stay that way. But what about Nana? Why was he so protective of her? Could something so bad have happened that he felt inclined to hide Nana away, and keep that emotionless expression on her face for the rest of her life? Apparently… But why do I feel so strongly about going to the green bench? And what is with all of the questions? Whatever… Hold on, I can't here Nana's voice anymore… maybe…

I sped from my current position in the mansion and went straight toward where the green bench was. It was cold though… it had started to snow, and fast… Almost as if it's blizzard. It is a blizzard! If I'm right… Nana! My pace picked up as I rounded the corner to where the bench was. But there wasn't anybody there. I just shrugged and walked off. But I realized something just as I was rounding the corner. A fragile hand sticking out of the snow. How did that happen? It'd only been snowing for about five minutes. It couldn't have gotten that deep.

"Nana!" I yelled as I turned around and ran toward the hand. I grabbed it and pulled it as fast as I could out from under the snow.

Nana's body seemed to be lifeless, but it made a harsh and demanding sound, "Why? After I told you off like that, why did you come out here to save me?"

"I didn't come out here to save you, to be honest I wasn't even expecting to see you," I started, "But how come you were buried under the snow like that?"

"Because," Nana replied grumpily.

"Because why?" I asked in suspicion.

Nana mumbled a few words, but I couldn't here them. I was upset, I just saved her life, but she just tries to hide what she was doing, suffocating under the snow.

"What?" I questioned.

"Because I was trying to commit suicide Ok!" Nana screamed through chocked tears.

"What? Why?" I demanded.

"Why? Because after that one day that neither Popo, or I will forget, he never let me get anywhere near anybody else," Nana told, now the tears were flying down her face, "It's all just because of my parents!"

I began to fell worry, she said it was because of her parents, "What'd your parents do to you?"

"They didn't do anything to me! But it's what they were doing to themselves!" Nana started as her voice softened and became heavy with sorrow, "My parents were drunks, they would come home every night, not even knowing who Popo and I were. They would beat us, but Popo and I never told anyone."

"Why? If your parents were doing that to you, shouldn't you have told somebody what was happening?" I asked, my voice distraught with worry.

"Because. Popo and I loved our mom and dad. But not those drunks that came home every night. Not them," Nana said with a voice riddled with hatred.

"So that's why Popo never let you hang out with anyone. He was worried about what might happen to you," I realized.

"That's kinda it…" Nana said solemnly.

"What else happened?" I questioned.

"One night, our parents didn't come home," Nana informed, her tears coming faster than ever, "The police did."

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah… that's exactly what I said. But they did come to my house. And then they told me what happened," Nana said building up to something huge.

I was strangely fascinated at the tradgedy, "What'd they say?"

"My parents got in a fight at a bar with a group of people. Both of our parents were stabbed until dead," Nana said.

Sure I had prepared myself for the worst. But this was much worse that the 'worst' I had in mind. I was expecting the police to say that the parents got arrested for drunk driving. But THIS, I wasn't expecting. This time, I wish it was a cliché.

"Oh… I didn't know…" I said apologetically.

"It's Ok, I'm just glad you saved me," Nana said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah… your brother tried to beat me up, but then he went to his room crying. I think he remembered what happened, despite he didn't want to remember it," I informed.

"Thanks for telling me. I think I'm going to go talk to him. We had an argument before I came out here, I think that may be why," Nana said as she walked away.

She looks kinda cu- Wait! I shouldn't think like that. I mean, at least she doesn't think I'm a pervert now…

Nana walked up to her room and began talking to Popo. It turns out that they could be good friends if Popo would stop being a jerk. She and Popo made up and became like real brother and sister.

After she and Popo made up, Nana walked down the staircase to try to find me. And as you may have expected she found me on the green bench.

"Hey Nana," I said casually.

"Hey Paraca," she said happily, "I just wanted to thank you for helping me."

"Helping you with what?" I wondered.

"You saved me! Also, I probably never would have told Popo most of the stuff I decided to tell him if you hadn't come along," Nana told.

"Oh… no duh," How could I forget?

"But anyway, I just wanted to say thanks. And I'm sorry… for the pervert thing," Nana apologized.

"You better be," I said playfully.

"Shut up!" she returned.

I was upset after all of this though. I did like Nana a lot. Despite that I really didn't feel like saying it, I did. Not like as a friend. Well, I did like her as a friend, but you know what I mean. Maybe I should've told her, she owes me after all!

"Nana," I think you know full well what I'm about to say.

"Yeah?" She replied sweetly.

I guess I should tell her, I mean I saved her life! It's gotta count for something. "I guess I kinda like you…"

"Well, I know were friends!" Nana exclaimed.

"Not like that… you know…" I think she got the point.

"Oh…" A bright pink blush appeared onto Nana's face, "I guess I kinda like you to…"

I was happy. I mean, I'm sure Nana was happier seeing as I was the first boy even aloud to talk to her. We started going out after that, and also became best friends. So, I'm happy and she's happy. The only bad thing that I guess was bad about this is that happy endings are so cliché.

**Well that's it! Complete with my third happy ending out of like 13 one-shots. Did you like? I hope you did. This was long compared to my other fics!! And to that guy who kept on cussing me out in reviews yesterday. When you read this, please tell me exactly what you don't like about my stuff so I can try to make it better.**


End file.
